


Correio do Par Perfeito

by omegakim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Collage, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim
Summary: Com o dia dos namorados mais perto, o Clube Cultural da escola resolver fazer um Correio do Par Perfeito para ajudar os alunos a encontrarem suas almas gêmeas, ou seja, futuros pares do baile. Do Kyungsoo é apaixonado por Minseok e acredita que eles são almas gêmeas, por isso não tem duvidas de que vai tirá-lo no correio do par perfeito. Ele não poderia estar mais errado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. 1 - O viajante no tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic nova que eu não deveria estar postando hahaha mas prometo que essa vai ser pequena. Planejei de 6 a 12 capítulos.  
> Boa leitura.

Kyungsoo foi quem olhou primeiro, por cima das lentes dos óculos de grau, fazendo de conta de que não fazia nada demais. Duas cadeiras à frente, Baekhyun sorriu de lado, um pouco de provocação no ato, o suficiente para fazer Kyungsoo desviar o olhar para o caderno. Concentrou-se em copiar o que o professor colocava no quadro, não queria ser alvo do colega, apesar de saber que seria de qualquer forma, ainda mais se Baekhyun tivesse visto para quem olhava.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervoso de uma forma que costumava não ficar. Fazia-o pensar que a adolescência tinha trazido bem mais do que pelos e espinhas. E desde a maldita festa do Byun, sentia como se estivesse andando sobre a corda bamba, ao ponto de ser descoberto. Kyungsoo só não entendia exatamente por quê ou talvez, só não quisesse pensar _naquilo_.

O sinal para o intervalo não demorou a tocar para total alívio do garoto. Pretendia se esconder no terraço do prédio escolar ou no banheiro abandonado no terceiro andar, dependia só da sua disponibilidade para subir tantas escadas. Contudo, todas as suas alternativas foram por água abaixo quando Minseok apareceu na porta da sua sala, um saco de papel na mão escrito _lanche_ numa letra delicada que o Do sabia que não pertencia ao amigo. Apostava que havia sido a mãe ou a avó.

— Advinha só? Bolinhos de arroz. — ele avançou para dentro da sala, que se esvaziava, sacudindo o saco de lanche com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para os seus materiais ainda espalhados sobre a mesa da carteira, pegou tudo sem cuidado e jogou na mochila aberta. As pontas dos dedos estavam tremendo quando terminou e Kim Minseok estava sentado na carteira ao lado da sua, paciente e bonito do jeito que sempre costumava ser. Kyungsoo tentou não olhar para si, sentia como se não fosse seguro até que Baekhyun tivesse saído da sala, mas a duas carteiras a frente da sua, o garoto continuava ali, guardando seu material escolar com uma calmaria que lhe deu nos nervosos. A mão tremeu tanto que foi obrigado a escondê-la no bolso do blazer do uniforme.

Minseok levantou, colocou o saco de papel sobre sua carteira. Os seus gestos eram normais, Kyungsoo quis que ele o convidasse para ir até o terraço ou o banheiro do terceiro andar, mas nenhuma dessas coisas parecia ser atraente para o outro. Isso ficou constatado no minuto seguinte quando Minseok o convenceu a comer na quadra, longe demais de qualquer outro aluno e ainda assim no meio deles.

A quadra não era um lugar ruim. Era o tipo de lugar onde os casais costumavam ir quando queriam trocar alguns beijos durante o intervalo ou só comer na companhia um do outro. Era o tipo de lugar que Kyungsoo não gostava de frequentar, principalmente depois da festa de Byun Baekhyun.

— Não quer? — Minseok empurrou o saco de bolinhos de arroz na sua direção, por cima do banco e Kyungsoo tirou as mãos do blazer, pegou um bolinho, colocou na boca e mastigou olhando para frente, direto para a piscina. — O que aconteceu com você hoje? — Kyungsoo deu de ombros, não queria falar sobre como achava que Baekhyun estava o perseguindo, porque isso incluía contar sobre a festa e não achava que estava preparado para isso ainda.

— Vai competir na quinta? — fitou o amigo, Minseok olhou para frente e assentiu, a boca cheia, fingiu não notar que o outro mudava de assunto.

O Kim fazia parte do time de natação da escola, era a estrela do time. Quer dizer, Kim Minseok era a estrela da escola inteira, afinal não havia nada no mundo em que ele fosse ruim. Era ótimo em todas as matérias, ninguém conseguia barra-lo no ranking da escola. Sabia cantar, dançar e tocar. Nas horas vagas dividia seu tempo entre o coral da escola e o clube de teatro, mas tinha a maior parte do seu tempo dedicada a natação e aos estudos. Tinha ganhado muitas medalhas para escola com isso, coisa que o transformou em o aluno de ouro do diretor Choi Siwon.

— Você vem me ver? — era um convite bobo, porque Kyungsoo sempre vinha.

Até mesmo nos treinos, o garoto estava lá, sentado naquela mesma arquibancada, suspirando internamente pelo melhor amigo, fazendo-se valer do fato de morarem na mesmo bairro para não parecer um completo esquisito ao fazer aquilo. Mas Kyungsoo assentiu mesmo assim para dar alguma paz ao amigo, o viu sorrir e então, voltar a comer. O Do enfiou a mão no saco de papel e pegou mais um bolinho de arroz, observou quando Minseok arrumou-se no banco e olhou para frente. Fitou o seu perfil e mordeu a parte interna da bochecha antes de enfiar o bolinho na boca de vez.

Deixou que seus olhos vagassem pelo lugar por um breve momento e antes que pudesse se conter, estava novamente fitando Minseok. O amigo era como um chamariz, estava sempre roubando sua atenção de tudo a sua volta com tanta simplicidade que Kyungsoo, por vezes, se perguntava se Minseok não sabia sobre todo aquele sentimento que carregava no peito desde quando tinham 10 anos de idade. Suspirou, baixinho. Decidiu se concentrar em mastigar o bolinho, afinal, logo o intervalo terminaria e eles teriam que se separar por conta das suas turmas opostas. Minseok como o verdadeiro gênio que era, havia conseguido pular uma série enquanto Kyungsoo continuava cumprindo o cronograma normal e tendo Byun Baekhyun na sua classe.

E só o leve pensamento nesse último o fez querer resmungar impropérios direcionados a si mesmo. Às vezes, Kyungsoo só queria poder viajar no tempo e desfazer algumas burradas. No caso, se impedir de ir na festa de Byun Baekhyun no final de semana passado.


	2. O garoto perfeito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postando mais cedo do que o esperado, pois vou ter que passar um tempo off e não queria deixar isso aqui no marasmo. Então, segue mais um capítulo legal.   
> Aqui da pra saber mais do que rolou na festa e o que se passa na cabeça do Kyungsoo.   
> Boa leitura. \o/

A mãe não estava em casa quando chegou. Devia ter ficado presa no hospital onde trabalhava como enfermeira, pensou e teve isso constatado quando encontrou o bilhete na porta da geladeira. Horas extras, resmungou antes de amassar o papel e jogar no lixo. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafinha de suco, foi direto para o seu quarto. Largou a mochila em um lugar qualquer, sentou-se em frente ao computador e colocou os fones. Iria se enfiar em alguma sala de bate-papo ou só jogar online enquanto tomava coragem para fazer seu dever de casa.

Se distraiu com isso por tempo suficiente para sentir fome, então voltou para a cozinha e fez torradas. Escreveu um bilhete para a mãe e pregou na porta da geladeira. _Precisamos fazer compras._ Era a maneira mais íntima que tinham para se comunicar: a porta de uma geladeira velha. Pensar nisso sempre fazia Kyungsoo se sentir um pouco patético e um pouco solitário também, mas não havia muito o que fazer.

Desde a morte do pai tudo tinha ficado um tanto difícil para eles. O apartamento que pagavam agora não era nenhum pouco parecido com a casa antiga de Kyungsoo, mas quando o dinheiro ficou curto e as dívidas que o pai deixou começaram a pesar, eles precisaram sair de lá. A mãe usou o dinheiro da venda para pagar as dívidas do pai e não havia sobrado muito, então precisaram continuar se virando.

Kyungsoo estava atrás de um emprego de meio período para ajudar em casa, mas ainda não tinha tido muita sorte. Esperava conseguir algo durante as férias, contudo, bem sabia que a mãe pretendia envia-lo para a casa dos avós na primeira oportunidade, quem sabe para ter alguma folga de si. E para o bem da verdade, se Kyungsoo pudesse também tiraria uma folga de si mesmo, simplesmente porque estava ficando cada vez mais cansado daquilo tudo. Ele só não sabia dizer o que era _aquilo_ realmente, então, só lhe restava aguentar, arrastar consigo até exaustão total.

Colocou as torradas no prato e voltou para o quarto. Fechou a porta, sentou em frente ao computador e comeu enquanto jogava. Ao terminar, tomou um banho e se empenhou em terminar os deveres. Precisava ter notas boas, não queria ser obrigado a comparecer na sala do conselheiro novamente e falar sobre seus sentimentos. Estava cansado de falar sobre seus sentimentos.

Seu pai morreu e ele ficou triste, era isso. Fim da história. Por que continuavam insistindo nisso? Kyungsoo só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal. Sua mãe mais tempo em casa, ninguém lhe fitando como se fosse a pessoa mais azarada do mundo. Só o bom e velho normal, que incluía a família Kim ainda morando do outro lado da rua.

Jogou-se na cama, o caderno e livros abertos a sua volta sobre o colchão, o lápis preso entre os dedos da mão direita. Encarou o teto e suspirou antes de largar o lápis e deitar-se de lado, fitou o relógio sobre criado mudo ao lado da cama, o prato com as torradas apoiado na borda — mais um pouco e cairia. Já passava das 23h, deveria estar dormindo se quisesse acordar no horário certo para pegar o ônibus para a escola, mas estava sem sono. Na verdade, sua mente até que estava bem agitada. Puxando-o e atirando-o de volta ao momento da quadra de mais cedo ou levando-o de volta para a festa do último fim de semana. Kyungsoo voltou a ficar de peito para cima, puxou o travesseiro para perto, amassou-o contra o rosto e gritou.

Estava frustrado para um caramba.

*******

Kyungsoo não estava escutando, apesar de ver a boca do amigo se mexendo. Era culpa do fone de ouvido que jorrava músicas aleatórias um pouco alto demais, deveria abaixar o volume antes de terminar surdo, mas estava especialmente de mau-humor naquele dia e nem mesmo a carinha bonita do seu melhor amigo resolveria.

— Então, me encontre no intervalo. — Minseok disse, alheio ao fato de que Kyungsoo não havia escutado um terço sequer do que falara, mas o viu assentir então achou que estava tudo bem.

O sinal tocou, Kyungsoo tirou os fones e os guardou na mochila, lançou um último olhar para o amigo e teve sua atenção roubada por Baekhyun, que entrava na sala de aula no mesmo momento em que Minseok saia. Os dois até mesmo se esbarraram na entrada. Pediram desculpas um pro outro, Kyungsoo desviou o olhar da cena e fingiu conferir qualquer coisa no seu celular, sabia que Baekhyun o estava fitando agora, durante o caminho inteiro que fez até a sua carteira. Então, mordendo o lábio, ergueu os olhos um pouquinho e fitou as costas do Byun duas cadeiras à frente da sua, apenas para tê-lo virando-se na sua direção e sorrindo, malicioso. Havia pegado Kyungsoo no flagra.

— Vamos lá, turma. — o professor chamou a atenção de todos e Kyungsoo fingiu que o rosto não estava vermelho enquanto fitava o professor. — Abram o livro de matemática na página 43. — ele mandou e Kyungsoo fez o que era pedido com uma pressa absurda demais para que Baekhyun não achasse graça.

O som da sua risada chegou a Kyungsoo como mil agulhas enfiadas na pele, fez seus pelos arrepiarem e deixou seu estômago doendo, mas achava que esse último era sua culpa por não ter tomado café ainda. Havia acordado atrasado demais para isso. Franzio cenho para as equações no livro, ao longe podia escutar os passos do professor enquanto explicava o novo assunto, mas Kyungsoo não conseguia se concentrar no que o mesmo falava, sua mente ia e voltava para Baekhyun. Sempre repassando o som da sua risadinha, o jeito como os lábios se repuxavam e a forma como os olhos dele ficavam.

Havia visto aquilo de perto, tão de perto que sentia vergonha só de lembrar. Respirou fundo, levou as mãos as têmporas e tornou a tentar se concentrar no que o professor falava. Era melhor para sua saúde apenas se concentrar naquilo. Que Baekhyun fosse para o raio que o parta com aquela risadinha e seus lábios bonitos.

Kyungsoo manteve os olhos no quadro, mas nada do que o professor dizia realmente parecia ficar na sua mente. Entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro. Ao longe, podia ver Baekhyun, mas também não estava tão concentrado nele. Seu pensamento havia se dispersado tão rápido, que Kyungsoo demorou a perceber que estava viajando nas lembranças da festa de aniversário de Byun Baekhyun. Era besteira se importar com tão pouco, mas o estudante nunca conseguia afastar a preocupação quando ela vinha. Se importava demais com os detalhes, seu pai costumava dizer.

Mas aquela noite em questão, era feita de detalhes. Lembrava-se de Minseok dançando, o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto e de como a mão dele era quente contra a sua quando o puxou para a pista de dança. Lembrava do hálito dele contra a pele do seu pescoço quando se aproximou para falar alguma coisa que Kyungsoo não lembrava mais. Lembrava do cheiro de eucalipto do seu shampoo e lembrava para sua total frustração do momento em que chamou Sunhae para dançar quando Kyungsoo estava bem ali, do seu lado, pronto para uma segunda rodada de dança mesmo que isso significasse ficar coladinho durante a música lenta. Ele podia fingir que não tinha gostado, que seria gay demais para eles dois, mas secretamente havia esperado o momento por tempo demais.

Era esse o plano, afinal. Na noite do aniversário de Byun Baekhyun, quando todos estivessem preocupados com o garoto de cabelos castanhos, Kyungsoo estaria com os olhos em Minseok, se preocuparia apenas em confessar seus sentimentos ao melhor amigo e Minseok poderia confessar os dele de volta e então, os dois seriam o mais novo casal da escola. Mas tudo isso havia sido arruinado no momento em que Minseok pôs os olhos em Park Sunhae, a irmã mais nova de Park Chanyeol, e se deixou levar para a pista de dança, onde se beijaram como se estivessem na droga de um filme de sessão da tarde. O filme de sessão da tarde que Kyungsoo queria estar, mas acabou preso em um filme de terror. E depois... bom, depois se viu preso a Byun Baekhyun.

— _Atenção, alunos._ — a voz do diretor saiu do autofalante dentro da sala de aula.

Todos olharam naquela direção. O professor de matemática sentou-se à mesa, já esperando que o diretor engrenasse em um discurso que demoraria horas e horas. Kyungsoo apoiou o queixo na mão. Duas cadeiras à frente, Baekhyun arrumou a postura e o Do revirou os olhos. Ele era irritante até fazendo aquilo, pensou.

— _O clube cultural da escola tem um recado. —_ o diretor anunciou.

Houve o barulho de algo caindo, uma cadeira arrastando e então, a voz de Nayeon saiu do autofalante:

— _Em comemoração ao dia dos namorados, o Clube Cultural preparou uma ‘brincadeira’ para vocês. —_ a voz era simpática como toda ela, Kyungsoo lembrava-se de tê-la visto na festa de Baekhyun, bonita e perigosa. Ela devoraria qualquer garoto sem a menor piedade. — _Para que todos participem do baile esse ano, nós, o comitê do clube cultural juntamente com o clube de atletismo, criamos o Correio do Par Perfeito. —_ Kyungsoo levantou a sobrancelha e olhou desconfiado para o autofalante como se estivesse olhando diretamente para Nayeon. Ao seu redor, os outros alunos pareceram fazer o mesmo. — _Que consiste..._

— _Vocês vão adorar isso!_ — alguém tomou o microfone de Nayeon e atrapalhou sua fala.

Kyungsoo podia jurar que era a voz de Chanyeol.

— _Que consiste —_ Nayeon tornou a pegar o microfone e Kyungsoo apostava que ela estava olhando feio para Chanyeol. — _em vocês preenchendo uma ficha para que nos encontremos o seu par perfeito para o baile._

A sala foi tomada por um burburinho. O garoto fitou os outros alunos e suspirou. Par perfeito para o baile. _Pff._ Parecia até o começo de uma piada, mas vindo do Clube Cultural duvidava que fosse mesmo. Nayeon era do tipo que não brincava muito e se ela havia se dado ao trabalho de anunciar isso para a escola inteira, então só podia significar que era verdade. Eles eram mesmo capazes de arranjar o par perfeito para cada aluno daquela escola.

— _As inscrições podem ser feitas no gabinete do Clube e os resultados vão ser entregues na semana que vem._ — ela foi terminando de falar.

— _Esperamos que todos possam participar e divertir._ — Chanyeol disse e o autofalante ficou mudo.

A sala continuou agitada, ninguém pareceu ter notado que o aviso havia acabado. Só Kyungsoo continuava encarando autofalante como se Park Chanyeol e Lim Nayeon fossem sair dali e lhe entregar uma ficha para preencher.

— Turma! Atenção! — o professor chamou e o barulho de conversa foi morrendo aos poucos.

As garotas pareciam as mais agitadas. Kyungsoo quase se pôs no lugar delas. Um par perfeito para o baile, alguém que combine com sua personalidade, alguém para se ter uma noite perfeita. Parecia demais para o Clube Cultural cumprir e Kyungsoo não sabia se queria pagar para ver, mas bem podia imaginar Minseok vibrando na sua carteira, louco para correr ao seu encontro e pedir que o acompanhasse até o gabinete do Clube enquanto ele preenchia sua ficha.

No entanto, Minseok não precisava daquilo para arranjar um par para o baile. Ele não corria o risco de ser rejeitado. Era Kim Minseok, afinal. O queridinho da escola inteira e até onde Kyungsoo sabia, as garotas estavam fazendo fila para sair com seu amigo. Era Minseok quem parecia não ligar muito e Kyungsoo não podia culpa-lo, afinal o amigo tinha uma agenda bem cheia e uma família, que mesmo não querendo, acabava cobrando-o demais. Ele era o garoto perfeito, no fim das contas.

_O garoto perfeito._

Kyungsoo olhou em volta mais uma vez. Notou que o professor havia voltado a escrever no quadro e que as garotas no fundo da sala continuavam conversando baixinho. Por vezes, passavam um pedaço de papel para a outra. Uma delas o fitou e corou, Kyungsoo se limitou a arquear uma sobrancelha como quem pergunta “o que?”. Mas foi o olhar de uma dupla de garotas em direção a Byun Baekhyun que o deixou desconfiado. Ao que parecia, as garotas estavam armando alguma coisa.

*******

— Essa é a coisa mais estúpida que você já me obrigou a fazer. — Kyungsoo disse, baixinho, para Minseok.

O amigo fitou-o por sobre o ombro e riu ao mesmo tempo que pegava duas fichas de Nayeon. A garota sorriu de volta e eles saíram da fila. Minseok passou uma das fichas para Kyungsoo.

— Vamos lá, vai ser divertido. — segurou os ombros de Kyungsoo e o sacudiu, o Do jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

Às vezes, esquecia sobre o quão insistente Minseok conseguia ser além de charmoso, o que só servia para dificultar sua negativa em maioria das coisas. Era comum que sempre terminassem juntos fazendo alguma burrada, coisas que Minseok costumava chamar de aventura. Haviam se aventurado tanto na infância, que Kyungsoo quase passara um ano inteiro trancado em casa, de castigo. Lembrar disso agora o fazia rir, mas na época só tinha servido para que odiasse os pais.

— Você sempre diz isso. — resmungou, mas não largou a ficha.

Eles saíram do gabinete do Clube Cultural, o braço de Minseok estava sobre seus ombros e eles andavam juntos. Seu quadril raspava no dele vez ou outra e Kyungsoo tinha que controlar o nervosismo. Ser apaixonado pelo melhor amigo não tinha lá seus bons momentos. Na verdade, se resumia em reprimir, esconder, fingir que não existia quase que o tempo inteiro. Costumava sentir mais paz quando estava longe dele do que quando estava perto, porque quando estava perto... sentia aquela vontade imensa de enfiar o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e se esconder para sempre no seu abraço. E deve ter se distraído com essa possibilidade, pois não notou que estavam no refeitório da escola, até que Minseok o empurrou em direção a fila do lanche.

Eles sentaram-se sozinhos. Ao que parecia metade da escola estava no gabinete do Clube Cultural preenchendo a ficha para encontrar sua alma gêmea. Kyungsoo fitou o papel na sua mão e leu as primeiras perguntas. _Qual sua música predileta? Sua melhor lembrança? Você se considera uma pessoa..._

Piscou e decidiu ler aquilo melhor quando estivesse em casa. Dobrou o papel e guardou no bolso de trás da sua calça. Alguém foi para trás de si na fila e o empurrou de leve, quando Kyungsoo olhou por sobre o ombro encontrou a figura implicante de Chanyeol. Quase revirou os olhos.

— Perdeu a aula de matemática, senhor casamenteiro. — brincou e Chanyeol empurrou-o de leve enquanto ficava vermelho. — Não vou te passar a lição.

— Você é uma pessoa amargurada. — Chanyeol começou a preencher os espaços vazios no seu prato e Kyungsoo fez o mesmo. — Deveria se inscrever no nosso correio, quem sabe existe alguém capaz de aguentar esse mau humor.

— Minseok está aqui para isso.

— O que? — o Kim fitou-os, confuso. — Oi, Chanyeol.

— Oi. — Chanyeol estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o ombro em um cumprimento. Era seu jeito pegajoso de ser. — Ele disse que vocês são almas gêmeas. — Chanyeol explanou com tranquilidade e assistiu Kyungsoo corar tanto que achou que ele fosse pegar fogo. Achou graça.

Kyungsoo chutou sua canela em resposta.

— E nós somos. — Minseok bateu o ombro no de Kyungsoo e riu.

Ele não havia levado à sério. Isso era bom, mas ainda assim o Do não conseguia se tranquilizar, em parte porque se pegava cada dia mais desejando que ele não levasse nada a sério; que o visse como alguém digno de um beijo. Eles saíram da fila e foram em direção a uma mesa. Chanyeol os seguiu e sentou-se com eles. Nayeon não apareceu, como era de costume e Kyungsoo acreditou que ela devia estar no gabinete junto com metade da escola já que o refeitório se encontrava meio vazio.

Os três se despediram quando o sinal tocou. Chanyeol e Kyungsoo seguiram para a mesma sala e Minseok os deixou no caminho. Kyungsoo o viu entrar em outra sala e sentiu falta da época que frequentavam a mesma turma, quando sentavam lado a lado e trocavam bilhetinhos com observações toscas sobre as aulas. _Bons tempos_.

Chanyeol sentou-se na carteira em frente a Kyungsoo. E por conta da sua altura, tapava a visão do outro. Mas o Do se viu gostando daquilo. Era sempre bom para si se manter escondido, em um ponto cego. Observar e não ser observado o tranquilizava mais do que deveria. Ele puxou o papel do bolso de trás do seu jeans e desamassou-o sobre a mesa da carteira, apanhou um lápis do seu estojo e começou a preencher. No fundo, sabia que era bobagem esperar que o selecionassem como par perfeito de Minseok, mas não conseguia apagar o fogo de esperança que começava a se alastrar por seu ser.

Uma parte sua não aguentava mais esconder aquele segredo e aquele parecia ser o momento certo para revelar tudo. Se ele fosse o par perfeito de Minseok, então poderia lhe contar tudo. Mas e se não fosse?

Kyungsoo encarou o papel e suspirou, afastou o lápis. Abaixou a cabeça encostou-a na carteira e fechou os olhos por um momento.

— Terra para Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol tocou a parte de trás da sua cabeça com a ponta do indicador.

— O que foi? — resmungou sem desencostar a cabeça da mesa.

— Quer ser minha dupla?

Kyungsoo ergueu o rosto e afastou-se um pouco para o lado para ler o que estava no quadro. Eles teriam aula prática de biologia e cada aluno precisava de uma dupla. Tornou a encarar Chanyeol e deu de ombros. O mais alto sorriu e voltou a escrever qualquer coisa no seu caderno. Ele ficou de pé no segundo seguinte, seguiu em direção a mesa da professora para entregar um bilhete e Kyungsoo supôs que era os nomes deles como dupla para a aula prática.

O resto da aula passou rápido e Kyungsoo acabou voltando sozinho para casa. Desde que havia se mudado, havia perdido a companhia de Minseok. Agora, o amigo o acompanhava até o ponto de ônibus e o via partir sozinho para sua nova casa. Mas naquele dia, Minseok não pudera ir. Ele havia ficado ocupado em devolver os livros na biblioteca e Kyungsoo não pôde ficar consigo na fila pois tinha horário para pegar o ônibus.

Quando em casa, percebeu que ela não estava vazia. Encontrou dinheiro sobre a bancada da pia e o seu bilhete da noite anterior sobre as notas de dinheiro. Era o jeito da sua mãe dizer que ele precisava fazer compras. Kyungsoo apanhou o dinheiro e enfiou no bolso da calça, iria fazer aquilo logo antes que fosse dominado pela preguiça, mas se obrigou a ir até o quarto da mãe para saber como ela estava. Era comum que a mulher chegasse cansada do trabalho e sequer tirasse o uniforme antes de desabar sobre a cama e dormir.

Ele parou em frente a porta do seu quarto e abriu a porta devagar. Viu o corpo da mãe embolado nas cobertas, um tufo de cabelo escuro escapando aqui e ali e os pés ainda calçados nos tênis para fora da cama. Suspirou e se aproximou na ponta dos pés. Kyungsoo parou em frente aos seus pés e desamarrou o cadarço com cuidado, então os tirou dos pés da mãe. Era o mínimo que podia fazer para deixa-la confortável naquela nova vida que levavam.

Ela encolheu os pés para dentro da cama e Kyungsoo se afastou em direção a saída, fechou a porta com o mesmo cuidado que a abriu.


	3. 3 - Eu sei o que você fez no final de semana passado

Kyungsoo encarou o pedaço de papel sobre a mesa de estudos no seu quarto e suspirou. O lápis estava na mão e a borracha, na outra. Ele já havia apagado mais vezes do que gostaria de admitir as suas respostas naquele papel. Mas o que podia fazer quando nada parecia o satisfazer? Todas as respostas que havia rabiscado pareciam tão superficiais, não ajudariam ninguém a encontrar _seu par perfeito_ , se é que ele existia, ainda mais naquela escola.

Aproximou a ponta de trás do lápis da boca e mordeu. Odiava aquela mania, mas não conseguia livrar-se dela. Quanto mais ansioso ficava, mais se via mastigando tampas de canetas e os traseiros de madeira de um lápis qualquer. Se sua mãe visse aquilo, lhe lançaria um olhar feio e se seu pai visse... se ele visse... Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e encostou a testa na superfície da mesa. Não queria pensar no pai agora, justo agora. O tinha conseguido evitar durante aquela semana inteira e queria continuar assim.

_Qual sua melhor lembrança?_ — a pergunta reverberou no seu pensamento. Fechou os olhos mais apertado e tentou afastar todas as coisas que pudessem fazer a imagem do pai aparecer na sua mente. Não estava pronto para aquilo. Por mais que o Conselheiro da escola o incentivasse a visitar as lembranças. _Não, não. Agora não._ Respirou fundo e abriu os olhos novamente. Tornou a encarar o papel. Se o segurasse contra a luz conseguiria ler as respostas que apagou.

_Você prefere garotos ou garotas?_ — leu a segunda pergunta e fechou os olhos novamente. Mas que droga, pensou. Era claro que preferia...

— Filho? — escutou a mãe chamar ao abrir a porta e apressou-se em colocar o braço sobre o papel cor-de-rosa em que escrevia.

— O-oi. — gaguejou e a mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada.

Soojung, sua mãe, não era boba. Ela sempre sabia quando estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas também sabia que se aproximar era complicado, por isso, sempre mantia dois passos longe.

— O que acha de pizza para o jantar? — ela sorriu e Kyungsoo suspirou, mas acabou esboçando um sorriso de concordância.

Sabia que a mãe ficava cansada demais do trabalho para querer cozinhar e pizza era melhor do que torradas, então, estava tudo bem. Ele assentiu para a mãe e ela abriu mais a porta e estendeu o telefone na sua direção. Kyungsoo levantou-se e o pegou, sabia bem que era por sua conta o sabor. Discou o número da pizzaria, estava gravado na sua mente de tanto que pediam lá. A mãe encostou-se no batente da porta e o observou com os braços cruzados, mesmo que ela não falasse nada, Kyungsoo sabia que ela observava seu quarto e tentava pescar no ambiente todas as coisas que não lhe contava.

Ele lançou um olhar nervoso para a ficha cor-de-rosa sobre a mesa de estudos, a mãe seguiu o seu olhar e ele desviou os olhos para o teto. Não podia parecer nervoso por tão pouco, mas já havia se entregado, pois a mãe deu um passo em direção a mesa. Kyungsoo se aproximou rápido e pegou o papel, do outro lado da linha, o atendente da pizzaria atendeu.

— A-alô. — gaguejou e a mãe estreitou os olhos para cima de si. — É só lixo. — disse à ela ao amassar o papel e enfiar no bolso do seu short.

— _Pois não, senhor? —_ o atendente respondeu.

— Eu queria uma pizza. — falou meio sem jeito, estava concentrado demais nos trejeitos da mãe para conseguir se manter menos nervoso.

Sabia bem que ela perguntaria sobre aquilo. Sempre perguntava e Kyungsoo não tinha a menor ideia do que responder. Era bobo demais contar a verdade e pior do que isso, era mentir por tão pouco. Não era como se estivesse fazendo algo ilegal e também não era como se sua mãe fosse ficar brava por participar daquele tipo de brincadeira escolar. Soojung sempre o apoiava em qualquer coisa no colégio. Era o tipo de mãe com o ombro pronto para todos os momentos e que desde a morte do marido tinha aprendido a usa-los para segurar as pontas, para que o mundo não desmoronasse mais que o necessário. Ela tentava fazer seu melhor camuflando todo o luto e Kyungsoo sabia que ela estava cansada — ele também estava — e por isso, não queria lhe dar motivos para se preocupar, mas também não queria contar sobre aquilo. Aquilo era seu e fazia muito tempo que não tinha uma coisa só sua.

Ele continuou fazendo o pedido, a mãe pareceu se cansar de observa-lo e disse que esperaria a entrega na sala. Kyungsoo quase suspirou aliviado e encerrou a ligação alguns minutos depois.

*******

Minseok estava nadando de uma ponta a outra na piscina quando Kyungsoo apareceu. Ainda era cedo demais para estar na escola, mas ambos sabiam que aquele era o melhor horário para se encontrarem, em parte porque o silêncio parecia colaborar para que ficassem mais à vontade. O Do sentou-se no banco mais próximo da porta, no final da arquibancada, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e o queixo na mão, só para observar o amigo indo de lá para cá com rapidez. Não queria ser visto ainda, por isso, se escondia ali. Mas sabia que assim que o amigo saísse da piscina, o notaria, por isso, só lhe restava esperar.

Apoiou a mochila perto do pé e abriu-a, procurou a ficha amassada que não tivera tempo de terminar de preencher na noite passada. Usou um caderno para apoia-la sobre as coxas e começou a rabiscar as respostas com pressa, pois tinha certeza que Minseok o cobraria na primeira oportunidade e não queria decepcionar o amigo.

_Você prefere garotas ou garotos? —_ leu mais uma vez, mordeu o lábio e lançou uma olhadela para o amigo nadando. Alguma coisa remexeu-se no seu interior, prendeu o suspiro e fechou os olhos por um momento. Não era nenhum crime gostar de garotos, mas nunca havia conversado sobre isso com os pais e muito menos com Minseok, que era seu melhor amigo. E lhe parecia meio estranho deixa-lo saber daquele jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que não era nada demais. Estava sendo dramático novamente, fazendo uma tempestade com tão pouco.

Não respondeu à pergunta. Passou para a próxima, rabiscou alguma coisa e depois outra. Acabou distraindo-se com a ficha e sequer notou quando Minseok parou de nadar e o viu na arquibancada. O Kim sumiu no vestiário e apareceu minutos depois com os cabelos úmidos e a mochila pendendo de uma alça no ombro esquerdo.

— Bu! — brincou e Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, atrapalhou-se com o lápis e o deixou cair. Minseok riu e jogou-se no banco vazio ao seu lado. — O que ‘tá fazendo? — ele cresceu o olho por sobre a folha que Kyungsoo escrevia e o Do sentiu as orelhas queimando.

— Estou preenchendo aquela ficha idiota. — resmungou depois que conseguiu pegar o lápis.

Minseok riu mais um pouco, tirou a mochila do ombro e abriu. Procurou entre seus cadernos sua própria ficha e balançou-a em frente ao amigo.

— Eu mostro a minha, se mostrar a sua. — ofereceu e Kyungsoo ergueu uma sobrancelha, ponderou sobre isso, mas acabou negando. — _Aigoo,_ o que está escondendo? — tentou ler mais do que o outro escrevia, mas Kyungsoo apressou-se em espalmar a mão sobre o papel.

— Não é nada demais. — mentiu.

Na verdade, era uma coisa um pouco demais. O tipo de coisa que não mostraria a Minseok tão cedo, preferia manter entre si e o pessoal do Clube Cultural.

— O que há? Está com medo que eu roube a sua garota? — brincou e Kyungsoo se viu rindo, nervoso.

Era óbvio que o Kim pensaria em uma garota como seu par, quem sabe tivesse até mesmo imaginado eles em algum tipo de encontro duplo. Minseok e sua garota perfeita junto de Kyungsoo e sua garota perfeita. De repente, sentiu uma súbita vontade de revirar os olhos, o que acabou fazendo, mas Minseok não percebeu porque estava ocupado demais achando graça da sua própria piada. Retirou a mão de cima da ficha e a dobrou rapidamente, enfiou no meio do caderno, para total frustração do Kim.

Guardou os pertences na mochila e ficou de pé. Lançou um olhar para o amigo e Minseok também guardou sua ficha no meio do caderno antes de colocar na mochila e seguir o amigo para fora da quadra. Ele passou um braço por sobre seu ombro, do jeito que estava acostumado a fazer e sussurrou que a avó havia mandando bolinhos de arroz novamente. Kyungsoo sorriu sabendo que aquele era o jeito da avó de Minseok mima-lo de longe.

Eles haviam crescido juntos, eram amigos de longa data. E, talvez, fosse por isso que não queria declarar todo o sentimento que tinha no peito. Tinha medo de perdê-lo, de perder a amizade de anos. Preferia cortar os próprios pulsos em vez de abrir a boca sobre aquilo, mas ao mesmo achava que morreria sufocado com tanta intensidade presa no peito. Estava na corda bamba.

— O que acha de jantar lá em casa hoje? — Minseok ofereceu, fazia algum tempo que eles não tinham a noite dos garotos. — Sempre posso pedir para Minhee contrabandear doces para o meu quarto. — piscou um olho só, sedutor.

Era uma oferta e tanto, o tipo de coisa que Kyungsoo não pensaria duas vezes antes de aceitar. Mas ele estava numa posição delicada, existiam coisas demais dentro de si para que conseguisse ficar tranquilo dormindo na mesma cama que o amigo. O melhor a se fazer era evitar, ficar de molho até parar de ter pensamentos tão _barulhentos._

— Mamãe precisa de mim em casa hoje. — se viu mentindo e Minseok assentiu, sequer desconfiava do amigo.

— Outro dia, então. — falou.

— Outro dia. — ecoou e Minseok fingiu não ver o olhar melancólico no seu rosto.

O corredor da escola estava começando a ficar cheio quando pararam em frente aos seus armários. Kyungsoo viu quando Chanyeol chegou e esperou o momento em que fosse ser notado para receber um tapa amigável no ombro, quem sabe, aquilo o fizesse se sentir um pouco melhor consigo mesmo. Contudo, sua atenção voltou-se para a entrada e observou Sunhae se aproximando. Soltou um suspiro cansado e tratou de colocar a mochila nas costas, pois bem sabia que se tornaria invisível para Minseok no momento em que ele colocasse os olhos sobre a garota.

— Até depois. — fechou o armário de mal gosto e Minseok o encarou confuso.

Kyungsoo, como um idiota, apontou com a cabeça para trás do Kim e o deixou sozinho com a garota quando ambos se notaram. Ele podia ser apaixonado pelo melhor amigo, mas isso não significava que iria atrapalha-lo nas suas conquistas. Era egoísta demais para o seu perfil, não combinava consigo. O que combinava, para seu desespero, era sofrer em silêncio enquanto rezava para que aquele sentimento desaparecesse da noite para o dia.

Andou em direção a sua sala se perguntando porque Minseok ainda insistia em encontrar um _par perfeito_ quando tinha Sunhae. Era óbvio que um estava interessado no outro e que o fato dela ser irmã do Chanyeol não atrapalhava em nada o seu interesse. Talvez, ele só estivesse com medo de passa-lo para trás? Então, tinha obrigado-o a participar do Correio apenas para que conseguisse uma namorada e eles terminassem felizes em um encontro duplo numa sala de cinema qualquer?

— _Idiota._ — resmungou ao mesmo tempo que passava pela porta de entrada junto de outra pessoa.

— O que? — a pessoa perguntou, os olhos arregalados e Kyungsoo sentiu as orelhas queimarem de vergonha.

Não podia acreditar que havia falado aquilo tão alto, ainda mais ao lado de alguém. Encarou a pessoa e quis enterrar-se de vez embaixo de todo o concreto do chão da escola. Tinha sido um maldito boca grande justamente ao lado de Byun Baekhyun.

— Não é nada. — apressou-se em dizer e avançou, apressado, para seu lugar dentro da sala.

Afundou-se na sua carteira e tentou não encarar a expressão confusa do Byun. Era demais ter que dar satisfação dos seus pensamentos para Baekhyun. Logo, Baekhyun. Preferia ter sido boca grande ao lado do diretor da escola, pensou em desespero. Encolheu-se no seu lugar e viu Baekhyun balançar a cabeça, meio sorrindo, como se estivesse acostumado com seu jeito de ser. Ele avançou pela sala e sentou-se à duas cadeiras a frente da sua, como de costume.

Chanyeol não demorou a aparecer e tomar seu lugar na cadeira em frente a de Kyungsoo, ato que cobriu a visão inteira que o Do tinha de Baekhyun. Agradeceu internamente por isso, mas sabia que estava falsamente aliviado. Não havia se livrado de Baekhyun ainda e achava que não conseguiria essa proeza tão cedo, em parte porque não conseguia limpar sua mente das lembranças da festa. Por mais que tivesse se esforçado para enterrar tudo dentro de si, sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até ser assombrado novamente.

— Terra para Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol cutucou sua testa com a ponta do indicador. — Tudo bem? — perguntou mais suavemente e o Do assentiu, desviou os olhos para a mesa da carteira.

Havia um B com um coração do lado rabiscado no canto da madeira. Só podia ser brincadeira, pensou ao engoliu em seco. Tornou a erguer os olhos em direção ao Park.

— Tenho uma coisa para falar com você. — falou, a voz baixou, alcançou o tom de segredo que Kyungsoo não estava acostumado a escutar do outro. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e se inclinou em direção ao amigo para saber mais. — Preciso que troque de dupla na aula de economia doméstica. — disse e Kyungsoo se afastou, cruzou os braços. — Por favor? — Chanyeol piscou os olhos grandes e o Do balançou a cabeça em negação.

— ‘Tá brincando comigo? Jongdae é a melhor dupla que tive em anos naquela aula. — sussurrou de volta, indignado. 

— Você começou esse ano. — Chanyeol apontou e arrumou-se na cadeira para ficar de frente para Kyungsoo.

— E você nem estar inscrito na turma. — devolveu e sorriu, vitorioso.

— Na verdade, agora faço parte. — Kyungsoo encarou o amigo, incrédulo. — Alguém desistiu e eu...

— Não vai roubar minha dupla. — interrompeu. Chanyeol suspirou.

— Qual é! — ele bateu o pé levemente, como uma criança mimada, Kyungsoo sacudiu a cabeça em negação, não se deixaria vencer. — Você nem quis saber quem é minha dupla.

O garoto empurrou os óculos sobre o nariz em um ato de nervosismo, que Chanyeol conhecia bem. Eles se encararam por mais algum tempo, era uma disputa boba para saber quem desviaria o olhar primeiro e quando o sinal para o início das aulas tocou, foi Chanyeol quem desviou o olhar para a porta. Viu os alunos que estavam no corredor, entrando na sala de aula seguidos da professora de História.

— Quem é sua dupla? — escutou Kyungsoo sussurrar, a curiosidade havia vencido.

Chanyeol tentou disfarçar o sorriso no rosto, em vão.

— Byun Baekhyun. — sussurrou de volta e achou engraçado a forma como as orelhas do amigo tornaram-se vermelhas.

— A resposta é definitivamente, não. — disse o mais rápido que pôde.

O Park suspirou, passou a mão nos cabelos e lançou um olhar triste para o amigo, mas Kyungsoo estava irredutível. Tudo o que vinha fazendo durante aqueles dias era fugir de Baekhyun e se enfiar ao seu lado durante duas horas nas sextas-feiras não fazia parte do seu plano.

— O que? Não! — acabou falando um pouco alto demais.

— Sim! — Kyungsoo rebateu no mesmo tom.

— Park e Do. — a professora chamou e Chanyeol apressou-se em se arrumar na carteira. — Querem compartilhar alguma coisa com a turma? — ambos abaixaram a cabeça e negaram. — Foi o que pensei. — ela resmungou e voltou-se para o quadro negro, escreveu o número da página que os alunos deveriam abrir.

— Isso não acabou, Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol resmungou na sua direção.

O outro preparou-se para rebater, mas o olhar irritado da professora o fez parar. Era sempre bom não dar motivos para sua mãe aparecer na escola, já bastava ter sido obrigado a participar das aulas de economia doméstica. Não queria receber outro castigo, por isso, tratou de prestar atenção em tudo o que a professora falava. Iria se concentrar em ignorar Chanyeol, era o melhor a se fazer. Contudo, o Park não pensava assim quando passou o resto das aulas, torrando sua paciência de alguma forma. Seja mandando indiretas ou lhe lançando aquele olhar de cachorrinho.

E quando a terceira aula acabou e o sinal para o intervalo tocou, Kyungsoo tentou se apressar ao guardar seu material e correr até a porta da sala de Minseok, mas teve seus movimentos parados quando notou que Chanyeol erguia-se da cadeira e ficava de frente para si. Em uma clara forma de intimida-lo, mas o Do não tinha medo da altura de Chanyeol, afinal sempre podia acertar sua canela e sair correndo. Contudo, ao erguer o rosto para lançar seu melhor olhar raivoso para o amigo, só conseguiu achar graça da cara de coitadinho que ele fazia.

— Para com isso. — falou entredentes. — Eu já dei minha resposta final. — terminou de guardar o material na mochila e ficou de pé, braços cruzados, o que o impedia de ir embora era a figura extremamente alta do Park parado à sua frente.

— Não pode sequer considerar? Achei que gostasse do Byun. — falou.

— O que?! — exclamou alto demais, alguns colegas de classe o fitaram com olhos desconfiados e Kyungsoo abaixou a voz. — Do que você ‘tá falando? Eu nem o conheço direito. — quase sussurrou.

— Isso não te impediu de enfiar a língua na boca dele no final de semana passado. — Chanyeol sabia que tinha ganhado quando viu a cor sumir do rosto do menor, ele só não sabia no que.

Subitamente, Kyungsoo o empurrou e saiu correndo da sala de aula. Não era do seu feitio fugir de brigas, mas escutar aquilo da boca de Chanyeol tinha feito o medo subir por sua garganta tão rápido que quando deu por si estava avançando pelo corredor e indo se esconder no banheiro abandonado no segundo andar da escola. Ele enfiou-se mais que depressa em uma das cabines, sentou sobre o vaso fechado e trancou a porta. Enfiou o rosto entre as mãos e tentou respirar fundo, puxar o ar devagar da forma que o Conselheiro da escola havia ensinado quando achasse que estava perdendo o controle.

Contou até dez devagar, entre uma golfada de ar e outra. Fechou os olhos e quando sentiu que o mundo não iria desabar na sua cabeça, esticou as pernas e tentou relaxar. Precisava relaxar. Não havia outra opção, a não ser que quisesse ser chamado de louco. Já bastava as coisas que diziam pelas suas costas. Ele era o pobre coitado que havia perdido o pai e a casa. Não queria ser visto como maluco também ou dar mais motivos para todos olharem com pena para si.

Kyungsoo esticou os braços, ficou de pé e tentou ganhar algum tempo ao parar para ler as coisas escritas na cabine do banheiro, mas parou quando percebeu que não conseguia se concentrar. Tudo o que tinha na frente dos seus olhos era Chanyeol dizendo que sabia o que havia feito no final de semana passado. Tornou a se sentar sobre o vaso, encolheu as pernas e abraçou os joelhos. Se sentia um pouco patético por ter se escondido por tão pouco. Era só um beijo, afinal. E sequer podia dizer que havia sido um beijo bom.

Quando aconteceu, estava claramente bêbado e lembrava-se de Baekhyun dizendo que aquela seria sua primeira vez. Bom, havia sido a primeira vez de Kyungsoo também e se arrependia tanto, que bem poderia enfiar sua cabeça no vaso sanitário e dar descarga. A única coisa que o consolava naquela história toda era saber que podia simplesmente fingir que nada havia acontecido, podia seguir em frente. Baekhyun não parecia disposto a lhe cobrar nada, apesar dos olhares que lançava na sua direção. Ele não se aproximaria até que o primeiro passo fosse de Kyungsoo e Kyungsoo não o daria. Só se empenharia em esquecer aquilo tudo.

Mas, agora, Chanyeol havia acontecido. Havia aberto sua imensa boca para dizer aquilo no meio da sala de aula. E se alguém tivesse escutado? Bufou e fechou os olhos por um momento. Tornou a contar até dez, respirou fundo algumas vezes e reviveu a cena na mente mais uma vez. A sala de aula estava quase vazia, era provável que ninguém tivesse escutado.

Contudo, se tivesse, qual o problema? Soltou os joelhos, esticou as pernas e ficou de pé. Ninguém tinha qualquer coisa haver com sua vida, eles não podiam sacrifica-lo só porque beijou um garoto enquanto estava bêbado. E mesmo que o fizessem, bem podia dizer que era tudo mentira. Era a sua palavra contra a de Baekhyun. Mas e se Chanyeol contasse para Minseok? E se aquilo chegasse na sua mãe? O pânico voltou a subir por suas pernas, abraçou-o tão forte que Kyungsoo sentiu que estava caindo, indo de encontro ao chão. Ele encolheu-se no canto da cabine e fechou as mãos em punho, completamente apavorado com a ideia do melhor amigo se afastando de si ou de tudo tornando-se mais complicado com a sua mãe.

_Não. Aquilo não podia acontecer_. Precisava preservar o que tinha lhe sobrado.

Ficou de pé, abriu a porta do banheiro e correu escada abaixo, procurou a figura de Chanyeol e quando o viu perto do refeitório, só avançou em sua direção como um caminhão. O Park assustou-se quando foi empurrado contra a parede, engoliu em seco antes de ver que Kyungsoo iria falar e não bater em si.

— Eu aceito. — a voz saiu mais contida do que esperava. A confusão passou pelos olhos de Chanyeol por uma fração de segundos, mas quando ele entendeu, sorriu. — Mas com uma condição.

— Qualquer coisa. — se apressou em dizer.

—Você mantém a boca fechada sobre Baekhyun.

Chanyeol colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Kyungsoo e assentiu. Não esperava que o amigo ficasse tão afetado com aquilo, para si era algo normal. Beijar alguém em uma festa era a coisa mais comum do mundo, mas pelo visto não era isso que o Do pensava. Ele parecia tão abalado que o mais alto só se viu concordando com as condições. Os ombros de Kyungsoo relaxaram e ele encostou-se ao lado de Chanyeol na parede. Alguns alunos passaram pelos dois e não falaram nada do comportamento estranho deles ainda a pouco.

— Sabe, não foi uma ameaça. — Chanyeol se escutou dizer.

— Eu só... — Kyungsoo soltou um suspiro. — Só não quero falar sobre isso. — começou a se afastar, mas Chanyeol segurou-lhe o pulso.

— Obrigado.

— Faça bom proveito. — devolveu e se afastou, irritado consigo mesmo.

Ao que parecia não conseguiria livrar-se de Baekhyun jamais.


	4. 4 - Aquela noite

_Final de semana passado_

Baekhyun tinha lá suas ressalvas sobre a festa de aniversário, mas como os pais haviam insistido por uma festa e haviam o obrigado a espalhar convites pela escola, não lhe restou muita escolha a não ser aceitar tudo e fingir que não era um antissocial de marca maior. Ao menos aquilo tudo tinha lá sua vantagem. Fazia algum tempo que queria afogar suas mágoas na bebida, mesmo que não tivesse tantas mágoas assim.

— A casa inteira vai ser sua. — o pai falou, animado, crente de que dava uma a oportunidade certeira para que o filho enlouquecesse por uma noite. — Uma noite apenas. — terminou de avisar.

A mãe, que acabara de entrar na casa com uma caixa de bebidas, deixou a caixa sobre a ilha da cozinha e encostou-se ali, os braços se cruzaram na hora de dar o recado mais importante daquele dia.

— Não deixe ninguém quebrar meus vasos. — Baekhyun assentiu, mesmo que não tivesse prestando tanta atenção nisso.

Apesar de ter espalhado os convites do seu aniversário pela escola, não achava que tantas pessoas fossem aparecer. Ele confiava que Jongdae fosse dar as caras e que, talvez, Chanyeol aparecesse por conta disso. Mas estava longe de imaginar que Minseok, o cara mais popular do colégio, fosse aparecer. Ele deveria estar ocupado com algum dos clubes que fazia parte e se ele não viria, era esperar demais que outras pessoas viessem. Querendo ou não, a festa só seria relevante se o Kim aparecesse. Mas ele não diria isso aos pais.

— Prometo tomar conta de tudo. — disse.

O pai saiu, sorridente, pela porta com uma mala de mão. Os pais iam passar uma noite no hotel de beira de estrada da cidade, teriam uma noite inteira para se divertir como nos velhos tempos. Seu irmão mais novo, Baekbeom, estava na casa da avó pelo resto da semana — voltaria na segunda com muitas histórias para contar. Baekhyun mal podia esperar para matar a saudade do som da voz do irmãozinho de oito anos.

A mãe afastou-se da ilha da cozinha e foi até si no sofá da sala, segurou-lhe o rosto e deixou um beijo no topo da sua cabeça. Baekhyun abraçou-a pela cintura. Amava os pais mais que tudo e queria poder dizer a eles que não era bem a pessoa que eles acreditavam, mas não conseguiu. Eles eram felizes acreditando que Baekhyun era cheio de amigos, então, os deixaria assim. A mãe se afastou depois de bagunçar seus cabelos e dizer um “se comporte”.

Baekhyun os observou sair pela porta, jogou-se no sofá e fitou o teto. O silêncio da casa o abraçou por um momento. Era a primeira vez em anos que ficava sozinho em casa, sem os pais e sem Baekbeom. O que ele deveria fazer? Sua festa de aniversário estava marcada para as 19h. Apanhou o celular de cima da mesinha de centro e resolveu chamar reforços.

Jongdae apareceu meia-hora depois com uma caixa cheia de aparatos para festa.

— São coisas que sobraram do aniversário de seis anos da minha irmã. — avisou ao deixar a caixa sobre a mesinha de centro na sala.

Baekhyun puxou a caixa para perto, mexeu nas coisas ali dentro e suspirou. Haviam balões, pacotinhos de glitter e chapeuzinhos de papel cor-de-rosa. Não achava que aquilo cairia bem na sua festa de aniversário, afinal ele não tinha mais dez anos e não era fã da princesa Bela.

— É sério? — perguntou e Jongdae inclinou-se sobre a caixa para apanhar um chapeuzinho rosa, colocou-o no amigo.

— Combina com você. — ele riu e Baekhyun revirou os olhos.

— Temos uma ocorrência séria aqui, Kim. — chamou pelo sobrenome apenas para provocar o amigo, Jongdae empurrou seu ombro e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

— Eu posso cozinhar o bolo e convencer Chanyeol a trazer Minseok. — falou.

— Minseok? — os olhos do Byun arregalaram-se. — Fala sério. Achei que ele estivesse fazendo trilha ou sei lá o quê nesse fim de semana.

— Deve estar, mas quem aguenta? Ele é perfeito o tempo todo, deve ter vontade de encher a cara.

Baekhyun riu e tirou o chapéu, largou-o sobre a mesinha de centro. Lançou uma olhadela para o amigo, balançou a cabeça. Às vezes, esquecia-se da forma mais extrovertida com que Jongdae levava a vida. Eles não eram exatamente opostos, mas tinha que admitir que o Kim era mais corajoso.

— Do que precisa pro bolo? — perguntou e Jongdae pôs-se de pé, esticou os braços e começou a andar em direção a cozinha, Baekhyun o seguiu.

Jongdae começou a vasculhar os armários atrás dos ingredientes certos. Lançou uma olhada divertida para a caixa de bebidas sobre a ilha da cozinha. Era sempre engraçado pensar que os pais do amigo eram mais liberais que os dele e mais do que o próprio filho. Não que Baekhyun fosse um careta, era apenas que ele tendia a se conter demais.

— Não de muita coisa. — acabou falando.

Reuniu sobre a bancada da pia os ingredientes, colocou as mãos na cintura e encarou o amigo, que se encostava na ilha da cozinha.

— Mãos à obra.

*******

Chanyeol foi o primeiro a aparecer. Nayeon estava junto, por mais incrível que parecesse. Baekhyun sabia que ela não era muito chegada a festas, que nunca ia nos encontros mais _festeiros_ do Clube Cultural e eles também não eram exatamente próximos, apesar de Baekhyun fazer parte do Jornal da escola. Eles não faziam parte da mesma classe, o que — talvez — explicasse o fato de serem quase dois desconhecidos. Mas Baekhyun sabia que ela era uma garota legal. Havia escutado coisas boas sobre si ao longo dos anos.

Ela formava uma boa dupla com Chanyeol, era naturalmente mandona e tinha um grande senso de organização, pois colocou a festa de aniversário de Baekhyun em ordem em tempo recorde. Ela também ligou para as líderes de torcida, que, por sua vez, chamaram os namorados e amigos e antes que Baek percebesse, a casa estava cheia. Haviam pessoas ali que ele conseguia reconhecer da escola, mas haviam outras que ele nunca viu na vida.

Ele não sabe dizer quando aconteceu, mas Minseok chegou em algum momento acompanhado de Do Kyungsoo e outros amigos. Então, foi como se a festa se tornasse dele e não mais de Baekhyun. O Byun apostava que se perguntasse a qualquer pessoa, ninguém saberia que aquela era a festa do seu aniversário. Esse era o poder de ser Kim Minseok, afinal.

— Hey, achei você. — Jongdae apareceu de lugar nenhum segurando-lhe o braço, como se temesse que o amigo saísse correndo. — Onde você estava? — sibilou, meio irritado e Baekhyun percebeu que sua fala estava arrastada e que o copo na sua mão não devia ser suco. — Toma um pouco. — empurrou o copo na direção do amigo e Baekhyun tentou se afastar, mas percebeu que era melhor segurar o copo antes que tomasse um banho de álcool.

— O que aconteceu? — Baekhyun bebeu um pouquinho do líquido no copo, só para provar, acabou fazendo uma cara feia que Jongdae achou graça.

Devia passar da meia-noite, o que explicava porque Jongdae estava tão alto no álcool. O amigo tinha uma boa tolerância, diferente de Baekhyun que evitava beber para não passar vergonha.

— Eu — ele tocou no peito do Byun com o dedo indicador. — tenho um encontro para você. — pontuou, devagar e riu no final.

— O que?

— Eu tenho um encontro para você, _check. —_ ele riu da própria gíria e Baekhyun tentou soltar o braço que Jongdae segurava.

— Jongdae. — falou, sério.

Não estava procurando companhia naquela noite. Ele só pensava em se divertir um pouco, fingir que Minseok não havia roubado toda a atenção para si. Por isso, tinha se arriscado na pista de dança improvisada na sala e também havia dado alguns goles em bebidas aleatórias, só para não escutar Jongdae resmungando depois que não havia bebido. Contudo, devia ter imaginado que o amigo daria um jeito de junta-lo com alguém.

— Tenho certeza de que vai adorar. — o Kim segurou-o pelo colarinho da camisa e o trouxe para perto para sussurrar no seu ouvido. — Quarto de hóspedes. — ele soltou o colarinho da sua camisa e se afastou devagar.

Jongdae piscou na sua direção, pegou o copo de bebida de volta e se afastou em direção a pista de dança como se não tivesse feito nada esquisito. Baekhyun o viu ir embora, sem saber ao certo se ria ou se revirava os olhos. Acabou esboçando um sorriso. Lançou uma olhadela para a escada que dava para os quartos, a curiosidade estava se apossando de si mais rápido do que esperava. Decidiu que não tinha nada a perder quando subisse para verificar o quarto.

Mas, antes, passou na cozinha e encheu um copo com bebida. Ele viu quando Minseok foi para a pista de dança com Sunhae — a irmã de Chanyeol —, mas não avistou Chanyeol em lugar nenhum e nem Jongdae. Deu de ombros achando que os dois já deviam ter ido para casa, pois estava tarde. Foi em direção a escada e subiu.

Na sua casa haviam dois quartos de hóspedes, um ao lado do outro. Além do seu quarto, o de Baekbeom e o dos pais. Os quartos de hóspedes serviam para os avós e a tia nas festas de fim de ano. Baekhyun avançou pelo corredor, viu alguns casais se beijando contra a parede e esperava que não houvesse ninguém no seu quarto. E por isso, resolveu verificar assim como verificou o quarto de Baekbeom e dos pais. Expulsou dois casais desses dois últimos. O seu quarto era o último a ser verificado e já estava com as palavras na ponta da língua quando abriu a porta do mesmo.

— Se tiver alguém aí dentro é melhor cair fora. — Baekhyun foi dizendo sem esperar para ver se havia mesmo alguém ali dentro.

Não havia casal algum ali, o que foi bom. Mas o lugar não estava exatamente vazio, pois, sentado no chão, ao pé da cama, estava Do Kyungsoo com os olhos molhados e uma latinha de cerveja pela metade na mão. Ele enxugou os olhos rápido quando notou Baekhyun na porta, mas ainda parecia assustado e surpreso. O Byun não sabia como agir e nem mesmo Kyungsoo. Ambos só se encararam por bastante tempo enquanto a barulheira da cantoria ficava mais alto no andar de baixo.

Se Baekhyun fosse contar aquela história algum dia, diria que aquele havia sido o contato zero. O primeiro de uma série de desastres que acometeria sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não contei tudo, mas já alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite haha


End file.
